The Faster, The Wiser
by Dearqueen.xx
Summary: It seems to Abby that Raven could use some company at the bar and after a few shots and some sharing over a game like Truth or Dare, Abby has an idea of how to show Raven her leg injury's not as bad as she thinks it is.


**It's advisable that you press play in this song when Raven starts listening to a slow melody: watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE (The Weeknd - Earned It)**  
 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I'm here as your friend." Abby stated as she took a sit beside the brunette.

"Good…" Raven answered while her eyes wandered to the other woman's attire. "Now shut up and drink." She ordered.

Abby smiled and silently signaled the barman to pour her a whisky to pair Raven's. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes as they pretended to watch the other people in the room, but truth be told neither of them was acknowledging any movement around themselves. Raven was clearly sad and Abby knew exactly the reason behind the girl's unhappy eyes. She hated to see her that way, specially because Raven was usually a fun person to be around, but since their last consultation regarding the girl's leg, she seemed to prefer not to engage in long conversations or interact with people for more than necessary for that matter.

Raven sighed loudly and closed her eyes for a moment, "Spill." She said.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked a little taken aback.

"You are pretending to drink with me, when you actually want to lecture me or something. Don't act like I didn't notice the concerned looks, Abby. I can feel them on me, you should know."

Abby's expression softened. At this point she knew Raven quite alright and she could see right through her rudeness. Raven was rising her walls quick again to hide the vulnerability she refused to let people know exists. Too bad Abby's not anyone.

"I told you, I'm not here as your doctor. No lecture from me tonight." She said as she took a sip of the burning yet somehow refreshing liquid.

"If you say so..." The girl shrugged finishing her drink.

"You know… I can't actually remember the last time I had such a decent drink." Abby said admiring her own glass as an attempt at a starting conversation.

"You should probably get better friends, then." Raven mocked with a tight, yet still present smirk that encouraged the other woman to continue.

"You mean drink buddies."

"Or that, yeah."

"Well the problem is when you're the Chancellor, people have this strange expectation you have to stay sober at all times."

"Oh that must really suck," Raven opened a true and beautiful smile, the first Abby's seen in a long while, "I have to remember myself not to befriend any Chancellor, they must be really boring people." She completed, now facing Abby.

"Hey! I can be fun!" The older woman protested.

"I don't know, Abby, you're a sober Chancellor..."

"Let's see about that." She downed the whisky and turned to the barman, "Two shots, please, Dereck!"

"Is this a challenge, Chancellor?"

"Why? Are you not up to the task, Raven?"

"Oh, you must know by now I never lose, Abby" The girl presumptuously arched an eyebrow.

"That is only because you never once had to beat _me."_ The doctor shot back and both women kept their gazes in one another for a long moment that was only interrupted by their shots' arival.

"You should leave the bottle as well, Dereck. This is about to get interesting." Raven teased. The man looked at Abby to check if it was ok and the woman nodded.

Raven motioned to get her own shot, when Abby interrupted her. "Don't tell me you're skipping the rules part?" Raven stopped the movement with an inquisitive look. "You don't expect a drinking challenge to be only about draining liquids, do you?" Raven dropped her hand clueless and Abby grinned. "And they say _I'm_ the boring one."

"What are your rules, Chancellor?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of The Faster, The Wiser?" The brunette girl suppressed a laugh and shook her head. "The fastest to down the shot gets to ask their opponent a personal question which must be answered truthfully no matter what." The doctor explained, which got a fake impressed expression in return.

"So the Chancellor _does_ know how to have some fun, huh?" The mechanic admitted. "Let me just update you, kids nowadays would call it Truth or Dare, only without the fun daring part."

"Are you calling me old, Raven?"

"You said it, not me."

"Let's include the 'fun daring part', then," Abby decided, "The fastest to down get to either ask a question or choose a dare for the other."

Raven mischievously grinned, ideas already forming inside her head. "Done." She said lifting her shot. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Abby answered and they cheered and downed the shots, Abby finishing first with a large proud smile. "So..." She began, "you can start pouring the next round..."

"That's not a dare!" Raven interrupted.

"Did you honestly think it was?" Abby raised an eyebrow, the smile never leaving her face, "I'm just pointing out the loser among ourselves."

"Oh shut up, Abby." Raven said trying to hide her own smile while grabbing the bottle of vodka to pour the second round, which she was determined to win this time. "So what's it going to be? Truth or dare?"

"I'll start slow." The doctor answered. "Leave the dares for when the vodka effects start."

"Oh, you're wasting your only chance of asking for a dare here, lady."

"I don't think so," Abby said, "Tell me, Raven, what was the drunkest thing you've ever done?"

Raven automatically remembered a drinking night with Finn a couple of years behind, but immediately dismissed this memory and searched for another one. No way she was telling Abby _that._

"Remember the rules, Raven…" Abby pressed, "No omissions."

"Fine, fine." The girl said still trying to buy herself some time. "But you don't get to put me in any trouble for this, alright?"

"Friend, not Chancellor, remember?"

"Ok… So... There was this one time I stole a few drinks..." So far, no lies, "And a friend of mine said I wouldn't be able to find my way home and would end up getting myself arrested, so I kinda got him arrested instead."

"You gotta be more specific here, or there'll be no fun whatsoever."

"Okaay, okaay," she protested, "I stole a handcuff from a sleeping guard and locked this friend of mine half-naked in one of the pipes in the main kitchen."

Abby burst out laughing and Raven chuckled. "C'mon, he deserved it, he doubted my sensory skills!" She said as Abby was trying to regain the ability to speak.

"I can't believe you were responsible for Naked-Hungry-Jill!" She somehow managed to say between laughs and Raven giggled a bit too.

"No credits for me for the nickname, though!" She snorted.

"No, that was on Jake! He was friends with the guard who found the poor boy." She added drying the tears of laughter.

There was a brief moment of silence after that and Raven asked, "Do you miss him?"

Abby's expression was unreadable when she said, "I don't think you've won yourself a question yet." And she winked and reached for the second shot. "Wanna try harder this time, maybe?"

"You mean faster?" Their eyes locked and they both downed the shot almost at the same time, except Abby's touched the table a second before. "Shit!" Raven protested while the doctor smirked again.

"One more question, huh? Well, let's see..." She bragged, "What was the best thing that happened to you this year?"

Raven's mad features softened at that. She surely wasn't expecting such a question and she didn't even notice as her mind drifted out a bit. She thought about Finn, of course, but she didn't seem to find a happy recent memory with him. She thought about the friends she made at the ground, but that thought directed her mind straight to her leg injury. Abby noticed the moment the girl's eyes saddened again, but she waited patiently for Raven to process the events and answer her question.

"I don't have a particular moment to answer your question with," she finally began, "but I have a feeling… Can this best thing be a feeling?"

"Of course! It's your best thing, you name it."

"The best moments are the ones when I feel..." her gaze went down to the table, "normal..."

Abby wanted really hard to caress the girl's arm, but she knew better.

"You know…" Raven continued, "When I allow myself to forget about… it." She indicated the brace.

"Can I tell you something?" Abby risked and the girl's silence invited her to proceed. "Don't you ever think you're not normal because of your leg."

"Easy for you to say."

"Raven..."

"Third round?"

Abby sighed and grabbed the bottle to pour the white liquid again. "Sure."

Their shots met midair and they downed them again, only this time Raven won. "Ha!" She celebrated with her fist in the air and Abby smiled at the cute move, glad they were back to her aim: to entertain the mechanic. "My turn now, Chancellor."

"You've earned it, go on."

"Let me see… Which dirty secrets does the Chancellor hold?" She eyed the other woman suspiciously. "I must warn you, Dr. Griffin, that was my third shot after two glasses of whisky, I'm not gonna take it easy on the game."

"Good. You're not supposed to." The other woman smirked.

"You act like you don't have nothing to hide, huh?"

"Never said that." Abby points out as she pours the next round of shots.

Raven grins widely as she decides on what to ask. "Tell me, doc, what's your magic number?"

Abby's eyebrows went all the way up. So they were going to that direction? Alright, then. She raised her gaze to meet the daring mechanic's.

"I don't count, you know..."

"Don't try to run from the question, you set the rules yourself." Raven pressed, an even wider grin on.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Seriously?" The girl's eyes grew.

"Seriously." The doctor wasn't at all kidding.

"Who'd say! Abby Griffin! More guys than she can actually remember!" The mechanic mocked as she got a pen from one of her jacket's pockets and handed over.

Abby smirked, specially at the word _guys,_ and took the pen to write on her own hand a few names. She checked the list once, remembered a couple more names and wrote them down, savoring the girl's incredulous face. "Yeah, I think that's it," she said, and Raven obviously leaned closer to take a look. There were thirteen names on the list, but that was not _at all_ what called the girl's attention. Almost half of the names were female and there was also an Alex, which could be either male or female, and a 'cute nurse' which was also a mystery.

"Way to go, Chancellor! I'm impressed!" She not so subtly checked the doctor out and the older woman couldn't say she disliked it.

"I can tell." Abby smiled and their gaze intensified a bit. Or so it seemed to them, but neither could be sure.

"Cute nurse, huh?"

"What can I say? I had my share of fun before Jake." She tilted her head.

"And after him?" Raven risked.

Abby grinned. "One question per drink, remember?"

"So I'll have to win another one."

And so she did. The game was getting _really_ interesting in Raven's opinion. 'Fuck', Abby thought.

"So?"

"No..." The doctor admitted.

"No fun after Jake then? Damn… You sure need a break from being sober Chancellor." Raven teased.

"I think that's what I'm doing, isn't it?"

Both women locked eyes intensely again smiling and the background music changed and called Raven's attention.

"You like it?" Abby asks. It's a dancing song and more people gather at the little dance floor at the darkest corner of the bar.

"Yeah..." Raven admits and it's clear she misses dancing as she observes the others enjoying themselves.

"We can go there if you want to," the doctor offers already getting on her feet, "Just let me drink another shot first, 'cause dancing Chancellor'd certainly be something new to try." She smiles. And it's such a pretty smile, Raven thinks. But it's also incapable of taking her mind off the fact that paralyzed legs don't dance.

"You go there, Abby, I watch from here." She gives a sad smile.

"I'm not making a fool of my old Chancellor self out there alone! No, no way!" Abby tries, but it's useless in its attempt to humor the mechanic.

"Sorry, no limp dancing tonight..." The girl jokes, but it's enough for the doctor to sit down again by her side.

"Don't say that, Raven..."

"Sorry, doc, no lies here, even an awesome mechanic can't make braces dance."

"The braces aren't the ones supposed to be dancing, really."

"Yeah, like I could dance in one leg..." Raven was starting to get annoyed at the doctor's insistence.

"You're not an amputee, Raven..."

"Feels like I am, though."

"You talk as if your leg was ruined."

"It is."

"It is not."

"It fucking is."

"You can't look at yourself and see a ruined leg, Raven."

"Sorry if I'm not looking at myself the way you like it, Doctor."

"I'm not your doctor here." Abby firmly stated and placed a hand on Raven's left thigh. The girl looked at the woman's hand. Abby followed the mechanic's gaze and had an idea. "C'mon, I wanna show you something." She got up again and Raven lazily looked up, not in the mood for a pep talk anymore. "C'mon, Raven."

"I'm not getting up until we finish this bottle."

Abby inspected the remaining liquid. Frankly it was way too much for the two of them to finish alone. The doctor sat down once more and poured two more shots.

This was an easy win for her. She surely was more well-motivated.

"Dare."

"I'm not dancing, Abby"

"I dare you to come with me." The older woman said ignoring the girl. Raven considered the situation for a moment and sighed.

"Fine." She got up. "But I'm bringing the vodka along to whatever this is."

"As you wish." Abby smirked and they left the bar.

Raven was grumpy and a little drunk and really, really surprised when Abby brought her to her office.

"What are you up to, Abby?"

"Sit here." She indicated the couch.

"Why?"

"Just sit."

"Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"I said I'd show you something, now shut up and sit." The woman ordered, sharp and went looking for something elsewhere in the room. Raven rolled her eyes and obeyed.

"This'll have to do." Raven heard Abby say to herself as she grabbed a black material.

"What's this?"

"Close your eyes."

"No way! What's this?" The girl demanded, looking suspiciously at what Abby was holding.

"Yoga pants, for Christ's sake! Do you trust me or not?"

Raven examined the black material and concluded Abby was telling the truth. What the woman would do to her that required her to close her eyes and use yoga pants was an absolute bizarre mystery, but she closed her eyes anyway.

"Are you comfortable?" The doctor asked.

"Not really..." Raven honestly answered and Abby chuckled.

"I want you to relax, Raven, can you do this?" She spoke again, but this time her voice was soft and incredibly close. Raven swallowed hard and nodded, eyes still closed. Abby saw the girl's tense muscles ease and her breathing steady. Only then, she placed the black yoga pants around Raven's eyes like a blindfold. "That's only because I don't trust you to keep your eyes shut." She teased. "Trust me." She added in a whisper as she tied the blindfold. And Raven knew it was supposed to calm her, but the effect was quite the opposite. You don't whisper those words this close to someone's ear and expects the person so relax, do you? Well, Raven wasn't relaxed. She had no idea what Abby was doing and the expectation seemed to last forever. For a moment she considered the possibility of Abby abandoning her there, but she didn't hear the door, so she waits. Suddenly, she hears a melody. It's coming from a stereo on her right and it's slow and kind of sexy, Raven thinks.

"Abby?"

"Yes?" The voice is distant, but not as distant as the source of the music. Raven doesn't know what to say or ask. She considers standing up and removing the blindfold, but she wants to trust Abby, or maybe she's just curious as to what's happening next. She feels Abby's approaching, but she's startled when she feels the woman's hands on her shoulders. "Feel the music." The doctor says low and somehow seductively. Then Raven feels her climb on the sofa, hands never leaving her shoulders. Abby's straddling her. Raven feels the weight of the older woman on her lap and suddenly the room is really hot and small and all Raven can feel is the contact with Abby's body. She raises her hands to touch the doctor's thighs, but the touch lingers only a second. "I don't want you to use your hands, Raven." It's a request, but it's also an order and Raven's completely gone.

After Raven retracts her hands and focuses on feeling Abby with the rest of her body, the woman begins to slowly rock on her lap following the rhythm of the slow song. Raven's sure she's actually passed out at the bar having the wildest of dreams. She feels Abby's ass rock and her hands wander from her shoulders to her neck. Raven's skin in on fire in all places she can feel the other woman. And of course the warmest of places rely between her legs. Raven feels herself getting more and more aroused as Abby moves and dances to a point she's actually afraid the doctor'll be able to smell her arousal.

Abby moves closer to Raven's body, she rises herself a bit and Raven's lap misses the contact, but soon enough she feels Abby's breasts caressing her face through the fabric of a shirt and the woman's core brush against her stomach through tight jeans before landing on her lap again. Raven cannot breathe. The feeling alone is overwhelming, but it get's even better with the intoxicant smell that comes with Abby's proximity. Raven feels the light brown locks of hair caressing her skin as Abby rocks again, hot and slow, up and down, closer and closer. She wants to lick the body in front of her, she wants to do lots of things to Abby, actually, but as sudden as it all began, it ends. One last contact with Abby's body close to her face, one last landing of such body on her lap, this time even slower than the others and then it stops, Abby stops. Raven doesn't know what to do or say, she just waits and hopes and wonders and eventually feels lips caressing her ear asking her, "Did you feel it? Did you feel me?" Raven's sure they're rhetoric questions, but she nods anyway. "Good. Then now we know you can have a lap dance, don't we?" Abby teases again, getting up from the couch and unfortunately away from Raven altogether. "Seems to me you have two good legs there", she adds matter of factly as she unties the yoga pants blindfold. Raven remains with her eyes closed. She cannot face Abby. Not now, not ever again. Shit, she's really wet. "Now you're free to go back to your drinking if so you please." The doctor finishes with a hell of a proud smile and leaves the place.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my first DM fic, I'm new to the fandom, so I hope I was up to the task! Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section! ;)**  
 **PS: any criticism's appreciated.**


End file.
